dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Elitolu
Hi Elitolu -- we are excited to have DC Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Dear Elitolu, I hope you come to the fan fiction forum I made called Forum:The Avenger Upbringing. And bring Blasterman with you! Best Wishes, Avenger 16:44, 31 July 2008 (UTC) k ^_^ Avenger 17:07, 31 July 2008 (UTC) You ready? --Avenger 17:59, 31 July 2008 (UTC) What is the deal with character info boxes on this site?!?! Avenger 01:27, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Showing you that you don't need infoboxes to add character pictures Avenger 01:53, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Blasterman Picture Awsome Blasterman picture by the way. ^_^ ok Avenger 02:04, 2 August 2008 (UTC) K --Avenger 18:50, 2 August 2008 (UTC) My sidekick Bandit I made a sidekick. Avenger 21:36, 5 August 2008 (UTC) You think Bandit (Avenger's sidekick) could be in a relationship with Jane Jonzz (Blasterman's sidekick)? Avenger 21:40, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Sure!--Elitolu | Talk to me | 22:56, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Avenger 01:00, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Does Blasterman know his grandfather is in fact Batman? --Avenger 19:29, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, he does. It's just they didn't have the greatest relationship because he was busy with his company or as Batman. He did in fact, though live in the Wayne Mansion, but most of the time Bruce would be elsewhere. Other than that, Robin was a close friend.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 21:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) New RP story? I have a idea for a new RP forum involving Nightwing (Dick Grayson) wife Starfire. Ill start it as soon as avenger upbringing is done. P.S. It will need to go my way to go with my story. You can add in, but nothing that changes the plot too much. --Avenger 21:22, 14 August 2008 (UTC) New Pages Hi Elitolu, My name is Nathan, and I'm an administrator on The DC Database. In the past, our site has flat out deleted any pages that were made up by a user and not officially licensed by DC comics. I'd like to offer the creators of these pages another alternative to the destruction of their hard work by moving their pages here and offering them the ability to further develop their creations here on your site. It is our hope that you would be happy to welcome new users into the DC Fan Fiction Wiki community. In exchange for your cooperation, we are more than willing to transfer some of our templates here for your use. We have found that having a template with pieces that are easy to fill out makes users more likely to improve existing pages as well as start new ones of their own. I've already transplanted a more localized version of the Character and Team Templates to support Dcon95's creations. Additionally, I personally have a lot of experience in creating and updating custom logos, skins, and templates, and I'd be happy to help you with any of these aspects of of your wiki if you so desired. Please feel free to leave me a message if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks! — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:14, 13 October 2008 (UTC) :That's very nice of you, but I don't think it's all that necessary. Arbita is the only other user who's been active in the past month, and I don't plan on contributing to the site more than moving non-cannon pages. We can wait and see how many of the users who have their pages moved here actually contribute here too. Who knows, they might just want to come in and really help out here. :) :I completely understand about school, this is my first semester back in college full time while working full time too. There's never enough time in the day. ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:58, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Inactivity Hey Elitolu, You don't have to worry about shutting it down. Wikia will keep the site up and running pretty much forever, regardless of the activity level. In the future, you could put out a site-wide message via this page. That'll keep you from having to copy and paste on a hundred different talk pages. :) — Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:18, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :Yea, I hear ya about space wasting. You'd be surprised how many wikis exist where no one has edited at all for years now. Apparently Wikia has plenty of room on there servers. :) :I know how you feel, it's not as fun to be the only one contributing. But keep in mind that even the most successful wikis all started out with one guy making a TON of pages and edits on their own, for years even. :Keep at it, I'm sure more people will show up eventually. :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:25, 25 November 2008 (UTC) ::I'll talk to the other admins over there about it and see what they have to say. I know it's Marvel's policy to direct users who are making up characters and such to the Marvel fan fiction site, so I'll make sure the DC guys know they can do the same. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:36, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Here's JMAN2.0 Hi, I'm finally back. Just had a stint in Heroes and Marvel fanon, and decided to continue my articles here. Thanks for the nice things you said about THE CAPED CRUSAdER, I'm now going to expand on it. Forums I fixed Forum:Index and Forum:Role-playing forum for you. It didn't work before since you forgot to create Template:Forumheader/Role-playing forum. --Michaeldsuarez 15:57, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome. --Michaeldsuarez 16:01, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Naming conventions? Hi Elitolu, I guess you're the "Big Cheese" round these parts. I'm an admin at the DC Database Project and the Marvel Database Project. I just created my very first fan fic page, but before I continue, I wanted to get a feel for the proper naming conventions. Couldn't find anything on the policies page. I created Changeling (Brian Kurtz) so as to distinguish from anyone else that might want to make a changeling character. Is this a proper naming convention, or should I be calling these pages something else? --Brian Kurtz 21:08, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Everything's good unless it counter-acts one of the other policies.--Elitolu | Talk to me | 23:11, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The Revoultion? Are you going to finish the The Revoultion? Also, I changed Avenger's profession to assassin/spy. --Avenger 01:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) New Wiki Logo if interested I made this and think it is cool to be a wiki logo. What you think. --TrekkieGal 11:32, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Work on the main Page. If you like I like to offer my services on the main page. --TrekkieGal 01:18, 23 July 2009 (UTC)---- Please may I use Blasterman in my latest story, Darkest Storm? yours sincerely, Tennantfan --Tennantfan 15:59, 19th January 2009 (UTC)-- Hey this is Mr.black, how about we have a partnership with this Wiki and work together to form a continuity with each of the articles.Mr.black 23:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) SolarSamurai59260 (talk) 00:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC)SolarSamurai59260SolarSamurai59260 (talk) 00:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC) How can I help? SolarSamurai59260 (talk) 00:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC)SolarSamurai59260SolarSamurai59260 (talk) 00:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC) How can I help? SolarSamurai59260 (talk) 00:06, October 8, 2013 (UTC)SolarSamurai59260SolarSamurai59260 (talk) 00:06, October 8, 2013 (UTC) How can I help?